Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu to Meitantei Conan!
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: What if Aiko Kudou was related to Shinichi Kudou? Does this make her life in danger from the Black Organization? Finished :D R&R please
1. Newspapers, Walks and Researches!

**Episode 1: Newspapers, walks and researches**

Monday. Start of another school week. And maybe the start... Of a new life for our characters

* * *

**At Fumizuki Academy,**

**Lunch Time**

**F-Class' room**

"Nee, Muttsulini" Akihisa looked at the busy boy siting on the floor polishing the lenses of his camera

"Nani?" Kouta asked without looking at him

"Do you happen to know who this is?" he then showed a specific page on the newspaper to pervert ninja who immediately nosebled upon seeing it

"Eh?" was Akihisa's reaction then followed Kouta's lead in nosebleeding. Akihisa showed the wrong page which turned out to have a picture of a sexy girl

"Uhh. I think Akihisa meant this" Hideyoshi get the newspaper from Akihisa and flipped the page to the headline

Kouta slowly recovered from his nosebleed and rubbed his chin as he examine the headline in front of him

_Kudou Shinichi unlocks another locked murder case!_

"K-Kudou? As in like Kudou Aiko?" Yuuji exclaimed behind Kouta who just raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat and saying

"Tonikaku (Anyway), I don't have anything to do with those Kudou's..." he looked away before continuing talking

"... especially the green haired one" then he went back to what he was doing

* * *

**At the Mouri Detective Agency**

Conan was reading the newspaper and after seeing the headline, he just sighed as he wished for solving another case with his normal form again.

As he flipped the page, something caught his eye:

_Fumizuki Academy 2nd Year's Top 10 Students_

_1 ~ 4 (A/N: Too lazy to rank them :P)_

_5. Kudou Aiko (A/N: This is NOT Canon, in short FANON!)_

"Fumizuki Academy? The school with the most unique system? And~" Conan wondered as he murmured to himself as he placed his finger over the name of the fifth place student

"...who's this Kudou Aiko?"

* * *

**After class of Fumizuki Academy**

While Kouta was walking home alone, he sensed a person behind him which triggers his ninja skills and immediately jumped into air and landed behind the he landed, he quickly put his arm around the person's neck (like those of hold-uppers) which made the person struggle until he realized who it is.

"Kudou Aiko (=,=)" in his usual cold tone when he sees her then let her go which made her pant

"*pant pant* Mattaku~ nee, Muttsulini-kun, if you really want to take me like that you just could've asked me!" she teased as she giggles and winked at him. Which just made his eyes widen, had a faint glint of blush on his face and continued walking

Aiko just smiled ad walked beside Kouta.

After a few minutes of silence, Kouta decided to break the ice.

"Kudou-san?"

"Nani?"

"Do you happen to know Kudou Shinichi?"

"Kudou what?"

"Tch... You heard me (=,=)"

"Ah! The koukou se tantei (Highschool Detective) of the East. What about it?"

"I mean if he is your distant relative or something?"

"I think I'll have to ask my parents about that"

Then it was silence again until the time came they will walk to separate directions.

"Bye bye Muttsulini-kun!" Aiko said as she posed a flying kiss which Kouta just ignored and turned around. But as he turned around, he noticed himself smiling the quickly shook it of

* * *

"So Hakase, any useful information?" Conan asked as he looked at the professor surfing the internet

"Nothing much. Just all about her academics and..."

"And what Hakase?"

"And her learning health-"

"What's wrong about tha-?"

"-Practically" then Conan felt a warm fluid escape his nose which turned out to be blood.

"I think you should ask your parents about that Kudou-kun" Ai said as she entered the room

"Sou dayo na" Conan nodded as a sign of agreement

* * *

~ Ending Song XD ~

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: Question number One:

"What do you call your grandfather's older brother's daughter's cousin's uncle's grandson?"

Akihisa: A relative!

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: Obviously it is.

Akihisa: Next time! Me, my distant relative and my new life!

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: This will be on your test

* * *

Kurea-chan! / Your Author ^O^: Hope you like it minna! Please do review / add to favorites if you liked it ;) I accept advices :D No hate please -/\-


	2. Me, My Distant Relative and My New Life!

**Episode 2- Me, My distant relative and my new life**

* * *

Later that evening...

**(Aiko's Residence)**

"Tadaima!" Aiko said cheerfully as she removed her shoes and ran to her room to change from her school uniform with a smile on her face. She still can't get over that small talk she had with her crush.

She threw herself on her bed as she flipped her cellphone only to consider herself very lucky that day

_"Have you asked them yet?" Kouta called her._

Aiko, wanting to talk with him more, pretended she didn't know what he was talking about...

"Asked who what?" she know he can't see her through call but she stick her tongue out after her pretending

_"Tss -,- Kudou Aiko, enough of your games"_

"What!? I'm not doing anything here "

_"Mattaku~ About the Kudou Shinichi and Kudou Aiko matter"_

"Ah! That one... Hehehe~ Gomennasai ;) I'm going to wear something nee :P I'm only on my-"

She was cut out when she heard something like a thump.

(Kouta's residence)

_"Ah! That one... Hehehe~ Gomennasai ;) I'm going to wear something nee :P I'm only on my-"_

After hearing that, Kouta nosebled, again, and fell on the floor. But he managed to get up and leap from the window like a ninja and run like the wind to Aiko's house with his camera

"Oniichaaaan!" Hinata Tsuchiya, his younger sister, burst out from the door and only to find that her oniichan was gone and a puddle of blood was found near his bed

"He's just at it again. Aren't you used to him nosebleeding like that?" Youta Tsuchiya said. Kouta's older brother.

"And running away like that?" Souta Tsuchiya, Kouta's older brother too, pointed to the open window

* * *

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: Tick~ Dinner time

* * *

**(Aiko's residence)**

After eating, Aiko was waiting for her parents to finish before asking them.

As they rested the chopsticks on the table, she inhaled and started talking...

"Kaasan?"

"What is it Aiko?"

"What does the name 'Kudou Shinichi' appear to you?"

* * *

**(Professor Agasa's Residence)**

*ring ring*

_"Shin-chan? What is it?"_ Conan called his mom to ask the question Aiko just asked a while ago

"Does the name 'Kudou Aiko' ring a bell to you?"

_"Well, Shin-chan, dear, Kudou Aiko is..."_

* * *

**(Aiko's Residence)**

"Aiko-chan, as of everyone here knows, Kudou Shinichi is..." her mother stated with a serious expression

"Is?"

Aiko's mom's serious face turned into a ^_^ face and said, "The koukou se tantei of the East!"

Upon hearing this, she hit her face on the table, like a facefloor, but this time, on a dining table.

"Nante nee! He is your father's brother's cousin's son"

"In short?"

* * *

**(Professor Agasa's Residence)**

"She is?"

_"Your Father's cousin's brother's daughter"_

"What the-?"

_"Your second cousin!"_

* * *

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: Tock~ 10:00pm

* * *

**Aiko's Bedroom**

Aiko stared at the ceiling thinking that the famous koukou se tantei was her cousin. She thought how lucky she was, but something inside her want to take that back for some reason.

_"What now?"_ Aiko could hear him growl. Well, it can't be blamed. She called Kouta at late 10:00 night

"You don't want to know huh? Then bye!" she was about to hung up when she hear him say

_"M-ma-matte yo!"_ he said it loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough not to wake his siblings up

"Kudou Shinichi wa... (Kudou Shinichi is...)"

_"is?"_

"Boku no hatoko (My second cousin)"

_"Ah souka. Bye then"_

"Bye. Oyasumi~" Aiko said with a hint of shyness and gentleness in her voice which sent a shiver down Kouta's spine. Quite strange, he thought.

_"Uhm... Yeah"_ the he hung up.

She flipped her cellphone close then she hugged her pillow tight murmuring,

"Mou~ At least say 'oyasumi' too! Ba~ka!"

* * *

**The next morning, walk to Teitan Elementary School**

"So, Kudou-kun, what did you find out?" Ai whispered to her partner beside her

"Kudou Aiko is my second cousin. Father's side" Conan simply answered

"So that means..." Her eyes widen when she heard his answer. Conan just nodded, knowing what she was thinking

"She's in danger too. Given that she's a 'Kudou' and that headline yesterday, they must've known that I'm still alive. Let's just hope nothing bad will come out"

Then when they passed the pedestrian lane, the Shounen Tantei Dan (Detective Boys) noticed two students chasing each other. A blue-haired boy with pictures on his hand and small amount of blood from his nose running away from the green-haired girl who has her necktie untied.

"Muttsulini-kuuuuuun! *giggles* If you want to see it you could've just asked! I'm more than willing to-"

"I-I'm not interested!"

The children's eyes followed the running high school students then Genta broke the silence

"What are they talking about?" which made the other four facepalm

"Obviously, it was *bla bla bla bla*" Mitsuhiko explained by whispering it to Genta's ear before starting to walk again

* * *

**Fumizuki Academy...**

**F- Class' room**

Kouta ran inside quickly and hid inside of one of the cabinets in their room. And not a moment after, Aiko followed and started looking inside the room

"K-Kudou-san?" Akihisa nosebled as she saw her current appearance; her necktie removed, which is on her hand, a button or two of her uniform untied (their uniform is the second uniform they've been using. The short-sleeved one)

Aiko walked to Minami and asked where Kouta is. With Aiko's threatening look, she pointed out which cabinet Kouta was hiding. And as Aiko forced it open (with Kouta holding it back) Kouta ended up on top of Aiko, their face inches apart.

"*gasp* M-muttsulini-kun? *le charming look and seductive voice* P-please muttsulini-kun. Wait for the night to come. W-we can't do it here" she teased as she pulled him closer which made his eyes widen, and so does the classmates around them.

Aiko had a grin on her face as her hand slowly crawled up to his pant's pocket and retrieved the photos of her in her lingerie last night when she was talking to him on the phone. And right when she got what she wanted, she planted a small peck on Kouta's cheek before pushing him off and leaving the room.

"Whoa... She got you there Muttsulini, I think she just left with photos she got from your pants" Akihisa told him

"What!?" was all Kouta could say until he was dragged by the FFF Inquisition

* * *

**Class Dismissed**

**A-Class' room**

Aiko was fixing her things until her phone rang.

_Unregistered number..._

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked as she answered her phone

_"Ohisashiburi, my dear second cousin" _

"I'm guessing this is Kudou Shinichi"

_"Hai"_

"How'd you get my number?"

_"A kind soul gave it to me"_ then a picture of Kouta flashed into Aiko's mind which made her mumble, 'ano baka'

"Eto~ What do you want? Or what can I help you for? If it's about health *giggles* I can teach you if-"

_"I-I pass on the last suggestion.. Ehehehe~ *clears throat* I'm just here to tell you to be more careful from now on. (Ai: *whispering: because miss, you're talking to a death magnet... Conan: *whispers back, without the voice changing device: urusai!*) That's all. Bye"_ then he hung up leaving Aiko wondering.

* * *

~ Insert Ending Song Here XD ~

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: Question number Two:

"What is the name of a secret syndicate that commits a number of crimes for various reasons which range from blackmail to robberies to assassinations and is often seen wearing black? "

Himeji: The Black Organization

Teacher's comment: Correct.

Akihisa: FFF Inquisition *le trembling voice*

teacher's Comment: I haven't heard of that

Akihisa: Next time! Me, Him, and the Black Organization! [Note: Title may change due to author's indecisive mind]

Fukuhara-sensei/ Narrator: This will be on your test

* * *

Kurea-chan! / Your Author ^O^: Hope you like it minna! Please do review / add to favorites if you liked it ;) I accept advices :D No hate please -/\-


	3. Me, Him, and the Black Organization

Episode 3: Me, Him, and the Black Organization!

* * *

Last time on Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu to Meitantei Conan!

_"I-I pass on the last suggestion.. Ehehehe~ *clears throat* I'm just here to tell you to be more careful from now on. (Ai: *whispering: because miss, you're talking to a death magnet... Conan: *whispers back, without the voice changing device: urusai!*) That's all. Bye"_ _then he hung up leaving Aiko wondering._

* * *

Aiko just shrugged and hid the phone in her skirt's pocket and left the school quietly.

**On the way home...**

Aiko was busy texting with her classmates, especially with Yuuko and Shouko and does not notice the clad in black walking behind her.

She decided to call her second cousin because her curiousness was killing her since the time he called.

Calling Kudou Shinichi ...

_"Hello?"_ Conan answered through his voice changing device again

"What do you mean by I should be more careful from now on?" Aiko asked with impatience on her voice

_"*sighs* Listen Aiko-chan, to make the long story short, there is an organization after me. Because they've used a poison drug on me, namely APTX 4869 or Apoptoxin which is supposed to kill me without traces left in the body..."_

"If it is supposed to kill you, then what happened to you? A drug like that is impossible to have you still normal now. There may be side effects or whatchamacallit" she reasoned out which made Conan think if he's going to blew his cover up or make another lame excuse

_"Wait a sec"_ Conan excused himself and called Haibara using his Conan phone

_"What is it?"_ she answered with the same cold tone

Then he explained the whole thing to her, and this was her answer;

_"Then tell her. She doesn't look like a stupid person who won't understand it. She's the fifth honored student of Fumizuki Academy after all!"_

"Right! Arigatou Haibara" then he went back to Aiko without using the voice changing device

_"Hello? Aiko? You still there?"_

"What the-? What happened to your voice?"

_"This is the effect. I turned into a child instead of dying"_

Then Conan was shot by numerous questions from her until...

"So, Shin-san, what should I- mfph! *thud*"

"Oi? Aiko-chan?" then a chill went up to his spine. 'There's something wrong', he thought.

* * *

**On the street Aiko was walking...**

"So, Shin-san, what should I- mfph! *thud*" Aiko was forced to inhale some kind of drug which made her sleepy and drop her cellphone and made her unconscious.

"I got her" the dark skinned man said

"Good job... Bourbon"

* * *

"I got her"

"Good job... Bourbon"

"Now, what are we going to do with her?"

"We're just going to ask her a few questions and she's good to go!" then they lay her inside Bourbon's car, on the back seat and drove somewhere. Unknown to them that there is an extra passenger inside their car trunk

* * *

**After a few minutes. At an abandoned apartment**

**7:16 pm**

Aiko slowly opened her eyes and felt dizziness. As she reached for her forehead, she realized both her hands were tied behind her and so does her feet. Then a voice was heard behind.

"So you're awake now?"

"Wh-what do you want?" she nervously asked but she tried to hide it at the best of her ability

"Easy there dear, we're just here to ask a few questions" this time, a female voice was heard.

Aiko, noticing her surroundings, she is in a pretty familiar place, like she has passed on to this building while walking home. The roofs are worn out, like, rain can easily enter through the holes. The walls' paint are fading out. Then it hit her. She is in an abandoned place.

And the two persons are her kidnappers. But it felt like she is missing something. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vermouth started talking.

"Who are you and who is Shinichi Kudou to you?"

She felt like she wanted to joke around with the two persons around her. Or is it really two only?

"What's this? Some kind of gag show? You've kidnapped me but you don't know who I am? Are you idiots?"

Her statement made Bourbon mad that he pointed a gun on her head which made her eyes widen, her heart beat faster and she's obviously trembling in nervousness

And his action made the extra passenger they had before do his move. Wearing ninja gear which is covering his entire body except for his eyes and hair.

_[Now Playing! Fall to Pieces, Avril Lavigne]_

Aiko knew who he is. As she had seen him in that outfit a lot of times. She tried to avoid his gaze but then, she secretly looked at him. Glad to see him in that time she thought nobody will come for her.

Yes, him, the Silent Pervert Ninja, or Muttsulini, or... Tsuchiya Kouta.

"Ara? Who's this? You're knight in shining armor?" Vermouth teased the girl sitting before her

"I prefer the title 'Pervert Ninja boyfriend' instead" he said grinning although it can't be seen under his mask.

_(I looked away_  
_Then I looked back at you_  
_You tried to say_  
_The things that you can't undo)_

"What can you do now muttsulini? If you move closer to her I'm going to pull the trigger" Bourbon warned.

Aiko was worrying on Kouta. She don't know what's going on inside his mind but inside her, she was hoping that they will get out of this trouble safe.

_(If I had my way_  
_I'd never get over you_  
_But today's the day_  
_I pray that we make it through_  
_Make it through the fall_  
_Make it through it all)_

Kouta rub his chin as he was thinking of a strategy. He know he won't think of a great plan like those of Yuuji's but he smirked as he thought of something that might get them out of the deadly situation.

"I'm not going to move closer to her. I'm going farther." he said walking outside.

_'O-Oi~ Is he going to leave me here? You baka!'_ Aiko thought to herself. But then the other side of her mind talks back

_'He's not leaving. He has a plan on his sleeve. I have trust in him'_

_(And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
_I just wanna sit and stare at you)_

Kouta ran outside the abandoned apartment and found the Health teacher, Ooshima-sensei

"Tsuchiya-kun? What are you doing outside in this late time in the night?" he removes the mask on his face and answered his question

"Same goes for you, sensei, but please, grant me the permission to summon. Aiko's in trouble" he said looking to his left trying to hide the blush

The teacher chuckled and nodded as he set out a summoning field.

Kouta bowed his thanks and put the mask on again "Summon!" then his shoukanjuu appeared on his shoulder. He whispered his plan to his shoukanjuu then it nodded.

While he, go to distract the kidnappers.

"Oi~! Idiotic Kidnappers!" he shouted by the door that made Bourbon run to him and want to hurt him.

"I know leaving the hostage is stupid but I want to make this story more fun and let the prince save his damsel in distress" Vermouth told Aiko

"I think I am not the one with connections to Kudou Shinichi, but you also." Aiko smirked

Vermouth puts her index finger on her own lips "A secret makes a woman, woman. Right?" then she followed Bourbon who was having a match with Kouta. He tried to punch the ninja but he just slides to the side and constantly avoids all of his shots. On the other hand, his shoukanjuu, using its kodachi, it sliced the ropes on Aiko's hand and feet. She patted its head as thanks and stood up summoning her shoukanjuu

[Note: I don't know if their shoukanjuus can really hit people but let's just assume that in this story, they can :P]

Vermouth stayed out of the trouble by sitting on a chair by the corner smoking

Kouta smiled as he saw Aiko with her and his shoukanjuu. The shokanjuus started hitting Bourbon, they may be small, but the attacks they made weakens Bourbon.

After a few moments of fighting, Bourbon fell to his knees due to exhaustion.

"Battle End! Kouta-Aiko Pair wins!" Ooshima-sensei joked and the barrier disappeared and so does the shoukanjuus

"Run!" Aiko said grabbing Kouta's hand and runs away from her kidnappers.

* * *

**Narrator: Tick... 8:00pm**

Both Aiko and Kouta were chasing after their breaths when they reached the gate of Aiko's house.

"I think I should go now" Kouta said turning around and right before he could start walking, Aiko grabbed his arm

"Mu- *pants* Muttsulini-kun, is that true?" Aiko asked, referring to what he said a while ago

"Is what true?" Kouta frowned as he was confused on what she was talking about

"What you said! Baka~" she exclaimed but when she said 'baka' her tone became more gentle

"Don't be so conceited Kudou Aiko" Kouta mumbled and started walking again

"Ah- Eto~ Kouta-kun! Never mind that" She called him by his first name for the first time which made him look around again

"Nani?" He asked as she wasn't saying anything. She was looking down to the ground, her hair covering her eyes. He was worried so he walked to her and asked 'What's wrong'

She looked to the slight- shorter boy than her. And smiled even though there're tears rolling down her tears

She can't manage to say anything and fell to her knees on the ground, Kouta was alarmed by this that he knelt in front of her and hugged her, trying his best to comfort her.

_(And I don't want a conversation_  
_I just wanna cry in front of you_  
_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_'Cause I'm in love with you)_

"I-I'm sorry on whatever I've done unknown to myself!" Kouta apologized or so is it.

Aiko just shook her head showing him that he had nothing to say sorry about. A little later on, she held her head to face Kouta.

Kouta wiped the tears off her face and looked to his right "Y-You're more better when you're on your old self, the tease."

Aiko smiled at him and muttered "Ba~ka" Kouta faced her again with a (=,=) face but what surprised him is when Aiko leaned to him and the next thing he knew...

He was nosebleeding

"Mattaku~ You really know how to make a cute moment ruined don't you?" Aiko stood up and placed her hand on her waist. And since she haven't get to change from her school uniform, and Kouta still kneeling below her, well, you know, her skirt and ...

Nosebleed! Kouta was thrown by the force of his nosebleed and he held his thumb up "I... Have... No... Regrets" then he fell unconscious

* * *

**Narrator: Tock... 9:56pm**

Aiko had explained to Shinichi what happened...

_"That's why I told you to be more careful. Since the organization is after me, anyone related to me will be their target also. Starting with my relatives!"_ Conan explained through phone

"Hai hai! I know~" does that make even my boyfriend *giggles* was also in danger?" Aiko was smiling like crazy everytime she remembers what happened before this call

_"What boyfriend? The Pervert Ninja?"_ Conan asked, grinning

"How'd you know!?"

_"A kind soul told me"_

"Who's the effin kind soul!?"

_"*chuckles* the ultimate idiot"_

"Yoshii-kun?! Don't tell me he knew already that we're dating?"

_"Iie, he just told me that you like Kouta-kun and vice versa"_

"Why were you asking everything about my life anyway?"

_"Because I'm a detective and your my second cousin"_

"Tss~ This conversation's leading to nowhere! I'm hanging up! Bye!"

_"Your boyfriend's just calling you"_

"No he's not! I'm going to sleep!" then Aiko flipped her cellphone shut

She then rested on her bed, looking at the boy beside her, remembering the best moment of her life that happened on this same room too.

***flashback***

_"Muttsulini-kun! Hang on there!" Aiko then dragged, yes, DRAGGED, Kouta's body into her house_

_"Who's that?" her mom asked_

_"My friend, later!" Aiko said carrying him to her room then threw him to her bed. She get some face towel and she wet it with water. She carefully put it on Kouta's forehead. She get her electric fan and put it beside him._

_She sat on her bed looking at how peaceful he looks, and cute, when he's sleeping._

_She slowly leaned to him until..._

_"Aiko~"_

_This made Aiko sit up straight only to notice he was talking in his sleep. She smiled and said "I thought you caught me there" to the sleeping Kouta_

_"*sigh* I'm going to make this fast" she quickly leaned, again, and this time, their lips met._

_When she let go, Kouta opened his eyes and smiled at her._

_(You're the only one_  
_I'd be with 'til the end_  
_When I come undone_  
_You bring me back again  
Back under the stars_  
_Back into your arms)_

_"I-It's not like what it looks like! It's not like I like you or anything! Ano baka!" she denied with a bright red blush on her cheeks  
_

_Kouta grinned "Isn't that normal for boyfriends and girlfriends to do?"_

_"I am your-?" Aiko was cut out with Kouta immediately answering the question right before it was finished_

_"You don't believe me? Or do you want me to ask you first? Will you be my girlfriend, Aiko?" Kouta asked continuosly_

_"Yes, of course!" Aiko said then hugged Kouta_

***end flashback***

* * *

Question: "What does APTX stand for?"

Mizuki Himeji's Answer: Apoptoxin

Teacher's Comment: Correct as always Himeji-san, as the name implies, it involves the activation of apoptosis: the mechanism by which cells kill themselves.

Akihisa Yoshii's answer: (My answer is killed by APTX and it left no trace on the paper!)

Teacher's comment: Please reread this chapter

...

Kouta and Aiko: Baka tesuto.../ Baka tesuto! ^O^

* * *

Kurea-chan/ Author: End! XD Hope you like it minna just like how I liked, I mean, loved writing this!


End file.
